Hasta que la muerte nos separe
by Liz Rodriguez16
Summary: Pensar en que las últimas palabras no fueron "Te amo", que no pude abrazarla una última vez, no habrá más días a su lado, con ella se había ido mi corazón, mi amada Esme jamás volveré a tenerte en mis brazos, jamás sentiré esa sensación que recorría mi cuerpo cuando me besabas, nunca más veré tus preciosos ojos brillar de emoción, me prometiste la eternidad juntos y ahora no estás.


"_**Hasta que la muerte nos separe"**_

Todo el mundo seguía paralizado, aun no podían creer lo que acababa de pasar, Carlisle cayó al suelo completamente destruido, ver ahí sobre el frío suelo el cuerpo de su amada Esme le había roto el corazón, quiso detenerla pero ella fue más rápida, dicen que el amor de una madre es más fuerte que cualquier cosa y ella lo había demostrado, cuando Aro vio la visión de Alice sonrió siniestramente y susurro en el oído de Alice algo que todos escucharon "Gracias por prevenirnos, ahora sabemos que debemos hacer y que no" aquello hizo que todos se pusieran alerta, Jacob salió corriendo con la pequeña sobre él y la guardia estuvo a punto de ir tras ellos pero Aro los detuvo, ahora esa híbrida era lo de menos.

Aro tomo la cabeza de Alice, Jasper intento luchar, no podía dejar que la mataran, sin ella no tenía nada, entonces cuando Carlisle iba saltar para sacar a su hija de las garras de los Vulturis Esme dio un gran salto haciendo que Carlisle se desconcentrara y entonces Aro la atrapo en el aire, soltando el frágil cuerpo Alice, dejándola sobre el suelo sin siquiera un rasguño, jamás perdería el gran Don de Alice por un ataque de rabia, Aro sabía jugar sus cartas.

La atrapo y frente a todos rompió su cuello dejando caer el resto de su cuerpo como si fuera un hielo, el cuerpo entero de Carlisle se tenso, el dolor se sentía en el aire pero nadie esperaba lo siguiente que paso.

-Hoy no habrá lucha.-declaro Aro con la cabeza de Esme en sus manos, todos estaban confundidos y con ganas de venganza, aquella mujer que había sido esposa, amiga y madre acababa de morir frente a sus ojos y no podrían hacer pagar a sus asesinos porque si alguno se movía todos tendrían el mismo destino.-Este es un pequeño obsequio Carlisle, para qué no olvides que los Vulturis no jugamos con las reglas.-dijo lanzándole la cabeza al vampiro rubio que hasta ese momento permanecía inmóvil.-Vámonos.-grito Aro con una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro mirando a Carlisle caer al suelo "Destruye la cabeza y el cuerpo caerá" pensó Aro, ahora que Carlisle estaba débil perdería todo y dejaría de ser el gran "líder" que había sido hasta ahora, con su caída todo su clan caería con él.

Mientras todos permanecían en completo silencio, admirando al hombre en el suelo, nadie se atrevía a decir nada, para todos era una gran pérdida, Jasper abrazaba a Alice, "Podría ser yo" pensó mirando a Carlisle, Edward sostuvo con fuerza la mano de su esposa queriendo sentirla ahí, alguna vez sintió el dolor que Carlisle sentía ahora, cuando creyó que Isabella estaba muerta pero él había tenido la suerte de volver a verla y saber que todo había sido una mala jugada pero tristemente Carlisle no tendría esa suerte, Esme no volvería.

Los clanes que habían ido comenzaron a acercarse a los que habían sido la familia de Esme, mirándolos con tristeza, los Denali los entendían acababan de perder a un miembro también pero sabían que el dolor que vivían los Cullen en ese momento era incluso mayor al suyo, porque esa mujer representaba la unión en su familia y ahora ya no estaba.

Todos se fueron quedando únicamente los Cullen, mirando a su padre caído, los lobos soltaron un aullido en señal de su respeto hacía Esme, todos los Cullen asintieron a sus aullidos en señal de que entendían el mensaje, todos excepto Carlisle que seguía sobre el suelo sin articular palabra o siquiera moverse, Emmett fue el primero en intentar acercarse a Carlisle cuando el rubio acariciaba la hermosa cabellera color caramelo de su amada, si pudiera llorar una lágrima habría rodado por su mejilla, pero no podía, ni siquiera podría llorarle, pensó dolido.

Emmett dio un paso hacía él pero antes de que pudiera siquiera tocarlo Carlisle salió corriendo, perdiéndose entre la maleza del bosque, Emmett quiso ir tras él pero Edward se lo impidió.

-Necesita estar solo.-dijo simplemente, había leído sus pensamientos, y sabía que no quería hablar con nadie solo quería sufrir su pena solo por unos días.

**Carlisle Pov**

Corrí tanto como pude, llegando a un lugar solitario de las montañas, no estaba cansado para nada, pero el dolor que estaba en mi pecho me impidió seguir adelante, quería llorar, pero no tenía lágrimas, quería gritar pero ¿Qué sentido tenía? Al final del día ella no volvería.

Cerrando mis ojos con fuerza pude visualizar su precioso rostro en forma de corazón, sus ojos dorados y hermosos, su perfecto cabello que caía por sus hombros en forma de cascada, era una mujer hermosa, deslumbrante, no solo por fuera, también por dentro, su corazón era puro y no había nadie que supiera amar como Esme lo hacía.

De rodillas en la nieve pude recordar aquel primer encuentro hace ya 120 años, hermosa y delicada, aun tan joven, una chica de 16 años que se había roto la pierna, un día normal se volvió en el día de mi vida, porque ese día aunque no lo supiera encontré a mi otra mitad, la parte de mí que me había faltado tanto tiempo, su aroma me era atrayente pero no tanto como ella, al despedirnos creí que había sido para siempre, pues yo era un vampiro y ella una adolescente, ¿Cuántas eran las posibilidades de reencontrarnos?

Pero volvió a mi vida, cuando todos la creyeron muerta en aquel momento sentí una opresión en el pecho, aquel día pude salvarla, pude convertirla y así salvarle la vida, ¿Quién habría dicho que me la arrebatarían 110 años después? Ella era la mujer más fuerte que había conocido, había sobrevivido a todo lo que se le presento, sufrió en su vida, la pérdida de un hijo siempre es difícil, pero ella pudo seguir adelante.

Era una mujer frágil y delicada, una que cuando se entregaba lo hacía completamente, una mujer que viviría en mi corazón por el resto de mi existencia, recuerdos pegaban en mi mente, en estos instantes odiaba mi maldita memoria y que tuviéramos los sentimientos tan a flor de piel, porque en estos momentos el dolor era indescriptible y quería matar a Aro Vulturi por arrebatarme a mi esposa, me sentía tan impotente, sabía que si lo dañaba el resto de mi familia estaría en peligro, Esme jamás me perdonaría el ser tan irresponsable y dejar que los impulsos me movieran.

Pensar en que las últimas palabras no fueron "Te amo", que no pude abrazarla una última vez, no habrá más días a su lado, con ella se había ido mi corazón, mi amada Esme jamás volveré a tenerte en mis brazos, jamás sentiré esa sensación que recorría mi cuerpo cuando me besabas, nunca más veré tus preciosos ojos brillar de emoción, me prometiste la eternidad juntos y ahora no estás.

**..**

_-¿Cómo paso esto?-pregunte mirando sus ojos verdes, ella miro mis ojos y mordió su labio._

_-Subí a un árbol…-abrí mis ojos sorprendido, los chicos venían aquí a menudo por hacer ese tipo de cosas pero no las chicas, ella estaba un poco sonrojada y me pareció adorable, era una joven de apenas 16 años pero era hermosa._

_-¿Un árbol?-pregunte sonriendo._

_-Y me caí de él.-dijo sonrojándose aun más, una risa involuntaria surgió de mí, hace tanto tiempo no reía sinceramente._

_-Okay, vamos a revisarte.-dije tomando su pierna ligeramente hinchada, ella hizo un gesto cuando intente moverla pero no hizo sonido alguno, podía escuchar su corazón latir desbocado me pregunte si era la herida en su pierna lo que la ponía nerviosa o que yo estuviera tocando su pierna, sacudí la cabeza, yo era un viejo 300 años mayor que ella no podía pensar así de una dulce niña de 16 años._

_-Me duele mucho.-dijo haciendo un gesto cuando intente levantar su pierna, hice una mueca y solté su pierna para mirar aquellos bonitos e inocentes ojos verdes._

_-Parece que está rota.-dije y sus ojos se abrieron de sobremanera._

_-Mi madre se volverá loca.-dijo antes de dejarse caer sobre la camilla, sonreí ante su ternura, le decía que tendríamos que acomodar el hueso y debía llevar un yeso y ella se preocupaba por su madre._

**..**

_Me acerque al cuerpo de la joven que se encontraba sobre la mesa de la morgue, yo podía escuchar su corazón así que fruncí el ceño ¿Por qué estaba aquí? Al estar junto a su cuerpo la reconocí de inmediato, era aquella chica de Columbus, aquella cuya imagen me había perseguido por años hasta ahora, estaba muy malherida por lo que podía ver, su cuerpo tenía moretones y algunos huesos rotos según el informe sobre el cuerpo, pero su corazón latía, muy poco y lentamente pero latía, había pasado toda mi vida como vampiro practicando mi autocontrol y cuando había convertido a Edward lo había logrado sin problemas pero ella me resultaba tan arrebatadoramente embriagante que no sabía si podría controlarme, su sangre me resultaba fascinante, pero merecía la pena intentarlo, ella era una chica buena, una mujer hermosa y con un gran corazón, no merecía morir, no ahora._

_Con delicadeza moví su cabello dejando su cuello libre, susurre un débil "Lo siento" en su oído y mordí el cuello, un leve jadeo salió de sus labios pero al su cuerpo estar tan débil el veneno corrió demasiado rápido, me separe de ella pegándome a la pared, su cuerpo se retorcía de dolor hasta que finalmente quedo paralizada, su corazón dejo de latir y sentí miedo, ¿Y si la había matado?_

_Pero los días pasaron normal, al no moverse podía aparentar estar muerta y nadie sospechaba nada, una noche justo 3 días más tarde la estaba mirando como hacía desde que la había mordido, temiendo lo peor, y es que aunque su corazón seguía latiendo más leve cada día temía que su cuerpo no aceptará el veneno o algo parecido, cuando de pronto sus hermosos ojos se abrieron ahora de un color rojo carmesí, sentí mi cuerpo relajarse completo después de la tensión de días, ella recorría con la mirada todo el lugar, confundida y alterada, entonces se levanto y me vio ahí parado mirando como un idiota la belleza de su rostro y la perfección de su cuerpo._

_-Eres hermosa.-susurre, algo dentro de mí sabía que había encontrado a mi compañera, esa que había buscado tanto tiempo, sin duda era ella. Esme me miro curiosa y confundida, entonces noto su desnudes y se cubrió con sus manos asustada._

_-¿Qué paso?-pregunto aterrada, me acerque unos pasos intentando calmarla, esto sería difícil de explicar._

**..**

_-Esme Anne Platt, cuando te conocí eras solo una dulce niña de 16 años que entro a mi consulta porque había trepado un árbol.-dije con una sonrisa divertida consiguiendo que ella sonriera también.-Te perdí de vista por 10 largos años y cuando te volví a ver estaba a punto de perderte para siempre, siempre supe que eras lo que siempre había buscado, eres mi compañera, mi amante, mi amiga y ahora quiero que también seas mi esposa.-sus ojos brillaron llenos de emoción y la sonrisa en su rostro lo dijo todo.-Así que ¿Me harías el maravilloso honor de casarte conmigo?-ella asintió con los ojos llenos de alegría, brillantes y hermosos._

_-Te amo, Carlisle.-dijo antes de abrasarme por el cuello, sonreí jamás me cansaría de esto, me sentía completo ahora._

_-Te amo, Esme._

_Juntos aprendimos a superar lo que éramos, lo que fuimos y nuestros respectivos pasados, había cosas dolorosas en la vida de ambos, ella había luchado tanto y al final la vida le quito el pequeño regalo que tanto había cuidado, su hijo, sabía que jamás podría curar esa herida del todo pero haría todo porque cada día valiera la pena, porque cada momento de nuestra eternidad fuera lo suficientemente bueno como para que ella pensará que el dolor que vivió había traído una recompensa._

_Ella lleno mi vida y mi corazón, Esme era mi todo._

**..**

Tantos recuerdos, tanto dolor en mi pecho y no podía llorarle, no podía, maldita sea, odiaba esta sensación, ahora entendía a los humanos al llorar cuando perdían a alguien importante, era su forma de sacar el dolor pero yo no podía ¿Entonces qué hago? ¿Cómo saco este dolor de mi pecho?

Sabía que ella jamás habría querido dejarme, que ella no lo había hecho con esa intención, ella solo quería defender a Alice, pero debí ser yo, debí ser más rápido y evitar todo lo que paso, llámenme egoísta pero habría preferido una matanza entera, que acabaran con todos, que si ella moría yo morir con ella, prefería todo eso a este dolor en mi pecho, recordé a Edward cuando creyó que Bella había muerto, ahora entendía su dolor y su deseo de morir también, un pensamiento corrió por mi mente y corrí tanto como pude, Alice no tardaría en ver lo que pasaría y ellos vendrían a buscarme, solo pedí que entendieran, que aunque los consideraba mis hijos y los quería como tales, no había nada más importante para mí que ella y ya no estaba, esperaba entendieran mi dolor y aceptaran que sin ella no podía seguir, que no me vieran solo como un cobarde que había optado por el camino fácil, esperaba que ellos fueran felices y siguieran juntos, que siguieran siendo la familia que habían sido hasta ahora y se cuidaran entre ellos, que amaran a sus parejas como yo amaba a mi Esme y jamás tuvieran que pasar por este dolor que estoy viviendo, que mi nieta nos recuerde y que sepa que la amamos más que nada en este mundo y entendiera porque nos fuimos.

-Te amo, Esme.-fue lo último que dije antes de enfrentarme a mi destino.

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¡NO!-el grito de Alice hizo que todos en la sala se levantaran, hasta ese momento todos habían estado en completo silencio, librando cada uno a su manera la perdida, pero la cara de dolor en el rostro de Alice puso a todos nerviosos.

Edward leyó sus pensamientos y lo que vio le arranco un jadeo, apretando la mano de Isabella en el proceso, todos seguían confundidos hasta que en un susurro Edward dijo algo que Alice no se atrevía a decir.

-Carlisle ha muerto.-el silencio reino en esa casa y el dolor la inundo, acababan de perder a esas dos maravillosas personas que les habían dado una familia, a las que les debían todo lo que tenían y ahora ya no estaban.

**..**

**Carlisle Pov**

-No debiste hacerlo.-susurro mientras nos mecíamos juntos abrazados, sonreí con nostalgia.

-No podía vivir sin ti.-ella seguía con los ojos cerrados-Ellos se tienen los unos a los otros y sabrán seguir adelante, pero yo sin ti no podía seguir.

-Te amo, Carlisle.

-Te amo, Esme.

Al final mi dolor le había ganado a mi cordura y había terminado siguiendo un impulso, la diferencia a cuando Edward pidió que lo matarán era que conmigo no perdían nada, no tenía un Don y Aro me odiaba, no tuvieron objeción, lo hicieron en cuanto lo pedí, como si supieran que esto iba a pasar y quisiera sentirme mal, pero con ella en mis brazos eso era imposible, sabía que ellos estarían tristes por nosotros y en fondo se los agradecía pues eso me recordaba cuanto nos habían querido pero ellos eran una familia y esperaba siguieran siéndolo ahora.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno este Os es parte del Forum "Sol de Medianoche" de "Amigo Invisible 2014-2015" <strong>

**Mi AI es: Valen Cullen de Black :3 espero te guste y pues estoy trabajando en la historia que pusiste como primera opción pero no la he terminado, espero hacerlo pronto y publicarla ;) **


End file.
